The Rain
by jazon Fox
Summary: When a mysterious pod comes falling from the sky, so does humanities new hope. The people in the pod come with new ideas, weapons and the will to survive, but will this be enough to wipe out the titans?


**Hello! So ask you can tell this is a weird Fanfic, i just had the idea and decided to put it into a story, this is a experimental chapter so if i get a enough reviews i will continue! If you haven't played Risk of Rain, then you may not understand who the characters are or what they look like although I did my best to described them.**

**anyway, have fun reading and please leave a review! **

No one knew where it came from, no one knew what it even it was. All they knew was that it came falling from the sky. People gaped and awed at it for nobody had seen such a thing! In fact the only people who knew what the thing was or where it came from was…the people in who was inside the thing.

" God damn it!" shouted a person who was inside the thing as it was falling. He was at the very front of it, franticly pressing buttons and pulling levers, desperately trying to steer the ship. It was very hard

"CONSIDERING THE STEERING FAILED!" Screamed the person in frustration for the steering wheel had just gone off in sparks.

" Ok, Bandit, think hard, we know we won't explode when we crash since our escape pod has special shock absorption muttered the person to him self.

Bandit didn't know what he was going to do when this pod crashed. He looked out of the front window and looked back at his fellow survivors. It looked like he wouldn't have much time to think about it right now.

SCRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

It was a terrible noise for it didn't really land, it hit the ground and then skidded across the dirt and then just stopped. Smoke started to emit from the pod and it was no shape to fly again. Inside, the survivors stood huddled against their seats where they were still strapped in. The first person to speak was a person that was in dark brown and black armor with a helmet that was a full yellow visor. His name was Cadall, " Well…this is just great." Said Cadall.

Silence

Then they heard footsteps coming towards their pod.

" Shit! It's the natives of this planet! Who knows what they will do to us if they find us!" said a person who was wearing grey and black armor with a square-like helmet.

" Be quiet Michael!" Said a person who was in dark blue armor with a helmet with a light blue visor.

" I agree with Skeet, we need to be quiet! Said a person also wearing dark blue armor but also had some black in there as well, he seemed to be wearing a riot control helmet.

" Ok Ed, we know, " said a person who was wearing black clothes and wearing a gold helmet with gold visor

" Warning, Human Life forms beginning to approach Pod, Suggestion: Leave pod and show no resistance. This will lead no conflict." Droned a voice, everyone look at the source, it looked like a bulky piece of carefully carved metal, but it was no piece of metal, It's names was HAN-D. It was what the survivors called a robot.

" I agree, " said the person where was wearing black clothes and gold helmet.

" Course you do, Mace" Said a bulky person wearing large purple armor that seemed to have two medium sized boxes with holes in them on the shoulders.

" Shut up, Elek we don't have time for this!" exasperated Bandit, he was wearing a light brown trench coat with a grey helmet with a yellow circular visor. On top of that was a light blue hat, more specifically a fedora.

They hear more footsteps, this time they were much closer to the pod. "Ok, here's the plan, we go on and open the door and show no resistance just like HAN-D said, hopefully the natives will get the message that we're are no threat, switch helmets to translator mode so we can understand them." Said Cadall . Everyone nodded their heads and unstrapped themselves from their seats. They all headed to the door

" Ok, ready?" Asked Cadall

The rest nod

And they forced open they door, changing all of their lives forever.

They were surrounded by humans holding swords and in orange uniforms. Bandit was not surprised, he had been on many planets were the societies were low tech, using only swords and muskets or some other kind of low tech gun, he sometimes wondered if Earth was the only planet with high technology. He shook his head, now was not the time to think about this especially of guns and swords were pointing at him and the rest of his fellow survivors. "Ummmm…heh heh, where are we?" asked Cadall.

The people in the orange uniforms just looked at him in fear and confusion.

" Fool. That won't work, we need them to talk to us!" said Mace.

" Everyone get down on your knees!" shouted Bandit as he was getting down on his knees.

"Bu-"

"NOW!"

The rest of the crew were soon on their knees.

"Now why are we doing this? Asked Ed.

" To show them that we are no threat, now shut up." Replied Bandit.

They waited in silence soon one of the people began to speak. It started off in some foreign language but thanks to the crew's helmets, the language began to make some sense. He continued to speak and at last the language made total sense.

" –are you?" asked the man

Silence

" Pardon, what did you say?" asked Bandit, his helmet only started to translate the last half of the sentence.

The man and the rest of the people in the orange uniforms jumped back. They still had their swords and muskets pointed at them.

" I'm going to assume that you asked what are you or who are you so I'm going to answer that question," said Bandit. " My name is Bandit, I know weird name right? Anyway, these are my friends behind me." he motioned to the crew behind him.

The people in the orange uniforms had shocked faces. The crew looked at each other and sighed. " Well, we come from the sky, that the simplest way to put it" said Cadall.

" Kill them." said a man that was bald and had a very intense face.

" Wait, what!? Why?" said a women that was in an orange uniforms.

" We don't what they are so they are safest dead, we can analyze their corpses later!" shouted the man.

Bandit remained calm. He was thinking, he remembered what he say out the window when the pod was heading towards the ground. It was a giant, it looked humanoid if he could remembered it correctly. His eyes widened when realized what these people were fighting.

" Hold on!"

The people in the orange uniforms turned to look at them

" What if we…if we…help you kill those giants?" exclaimed Bandit. It was a huge gamble in his part, he had no idea how they would react.

The bald man eyes widened and asked in some sort of desperate tone " Can you really do that?"

Bandit thought for a minute, he remembered seeing the giants and how big they were, he then looked at the sword that people were carrying, Bandit realized that these giants must be hard to kill and they must have some sort of weak point if the people were only using swords.

" Yes, provided that you don't kill us, tell us the weak point of the giants and let us use our own weapons" answered Bandit in what he hoped was a confident tone.

The bald man thought for a minute. He looked at the crew. " Let them go."

The circle of armed men and women backed away from the crew. Bandit and the others got up from their knees and started to walk toward the pod from which they came from.

" Wait, where are you going?" asked one person

" To get our weapons! " answered Ed

The crew got into the pod and started to talk

" Bandit what the were you thinking back there!?" exclaimed Michael.

Everyone looked at Bandit, they all were honestly thinking the same thing.

" look, it was our only means of survival, they were going to kill us! What else could we do? Fight them? That would do no good and we would be really dead if we did that."

Callad stepped forward. " How do we know that we can kill the giants?"

" Easy, where we landed is some sort of training barracks. I will ask if we can stay here and be trained to kill those things! Plus they are extremely low tech, I got the feeling that those giants are a real problem, we are probably their best means of survival."

" but its not our problem!" said Mace.

" It is now, it was the second we landed on this planet!" shouted Bandit.

There was silence.

" Look, I'm sorry but we have to help these people, Hannah would have wanted to" said Bandit.

" We can't…we…just…"

And then Bandit did something that he hadn't done ever since he met Hannah

He cried


End file.
